Earthclan
by MYSTIstorm
Summary: A little spin off of the Warriors series. From the heart of Shadowclan, a new clan emerges. Read to find out how this clan came to be.
1. Ch1: Final Farewells

This story takes place sometime between _Eclipse _and _Long Shadows_. Earthpelt is not part of the real Warriors books, but I've added him to make Earthclan more relatable and realistic in the history of the clans.

There was a rustle of leaves as Earthpelt trotted through the high grass. Prey was scarce these days in the Shadow clan territory, so he was lucky to have found two toads. But Earthpelt had too much on his mind to care about his catch.

Recently, a mysterious cat named Sol appeared out of nowhere. He was taken into Shadowclan camp and told all the cats in camp about how Starclan was abandoning us. The idea seemed bizarre at first. It worried Earthpelt and some other cats that Blackstar seemed convinced.

_Our clan leader is losing faith! _Earthpelt realized.

He wondered how the other clans were doing. If Starclan had really abandoned the clans, what would the other three clans do? He knew that the clans' medicine cats would probably be hard to convince; they respect Starclan and were very close to them. _Yes, what was Littlecloud thinking?_

Earthpelt saw the camp entrance and hurried into camp. _Tonight,_ he thought, _I'm going to speak to Blackstar._

"_NO!" _hissed Blackstar.

Earthpelt was sitting in the clan leader's den. He'd just told Blackstar about his thoughts on Sol. He said that Starclan could not possibly have abandoned them now, and stated that he thought Blackstar shouldn't let a stranger, Sol, control the beliefs of the clan. Earthpelt suggested that they drive him out of the territory.

"I will not kick him out because I think what he says is true," murmured Blackstar "He predicted that the sun will disappear… AND IT DID!"

Earthpelt sighed. How in the name of Starclan could he persuade Blackstar that the sun disappearing could have been a coincidence?

"I trust that you will make the right choice, Blackstar" Earthpelt said, and left the den.

Earthpelt blinked awake, and looked around at his surroundings. He was definitely not in his den, where he fell asleep. Here it was almost dusk, and the sky painted the world in a litght shade of lavender, pink and orange. He was in a forest. no doubt, but it wasn't familiar to him. Earthpelt suddenly realized that several cats had emerged out of nowhere beside him. He did not recognize any of them. They moved with grace and had stars in their fur. _Great Starclan! Am I dead?_ One if the cats walked up to him.

"Greetings, Earthpelt." Said the cat, "We have been sent to give you a message."

Earthpelt bowed his head. "Greetings."

The starry cat continued. "It seems that many cats are listening to an outsider who questions your faith to us. We understand that he has correctly predicted an eclipse and is using that to persuade you. However, Starclan denies that we've abandoned the clans. We have been watching over you for moons and will continue to do so over time."

_I knew it! _Earthpelt wanted to scream. But instead he shuffled his paws anxiously and asked, "Why have you told me this?"

The other cat smiled. "Because you are one of the only cats left in Shadowclan to still have faith in us. Therefore we will need you to bring a message to them"

"To Blackstar?"

"No, not exactly." He paused, and chose his next words carefully, "We need you to gather up the cats who still believe in Starclan. Then come to a new forest to live. You will travel north until you come to this forest that we are in now."

"_What?" _ Gasped Earthpelt, "You mean I have to start a new clan, and leave Shadowclan?"

The Starclan cat paused again. "Yes, that's what I mean. But remember, Starclan will help you in every way we can. You must continue the Warrior code, but this simply has to happen."

"But…but what about my clan now?" mewed Earthpelt

"Sol will be driven out when the time is right" said the cat, "but it is your destiny to tell Blackstar that you and your followers, and there will be some, are going to leave Shadowclan because you don't believe that loner, Sol. If Blackstar will not kick Sol out, then you must leave.

Earthpelt was stunned. Is what this cat is saying really true? Then Earthpelt managed to splutter out one word, "when?"

The starry cat seemed satisfied. "Good, so you are planning to leave. You will gather the cats up tomorrow and deliver the message to Blackstar, and leave the following day at dawn. Good luck, Earthpelt, and remember, Starclan will always be watching you. And so will the spirits of those who pass away in the new clan." And with that, the cat got up and smoothly padded away, with the other watchers following.

Earthpelt felt dizzy. And suddenly, the forests and the lights of dusk were spinning and Earthpelt was spinning into the middle of it all.

Earthpelt woke up in his den. _So it had been a dream after all, _he thought.

All throughout the day, Earthpelt talked to fellow clanmates about his intentions on leaving. He left out the part where a Starclan cat spoke to him in his dreams though. Most cats thought he was crazy, but by the end of the day, Earthpelt had convinced several cats; Nightwing (with her four kits), Cedarstrike, Birchbreeze, Moonfeather, Eaglescreech, Morningglow, Purestream, Sootclaw, Sagepaw, Redpaw and even the Medicine cat's apprentice, Willowpaw. He hadn't been able to convince any elders because even though none had given up on Starclan yet, they wouldn't abandon their birth-clan either. Nightwing had doubts about her kits, but they were 5 moons old and almost apprentices, so she said they were strong enough to make this journey to the new place. Purestream was also a queen, and was expecting kits very soon. But she and her mate, Sootclaw, were determined to find a better future for their kits.

The last step of the plan was to talk to Blackstar. But Blackstar had already overheard the news spreading around the clan when Earthpelt stepped into his den for the last time.

"What is going on?" Blackstar questioned coldly

Earthpelt tried to muster up all the confidence he had. "You refused to kick Sol out, so I've decided to leave this clan and find a better place to live, and create a new clan."

Blackstar almost laughed. "That's crazy! You're leaving Shadowclan forever?"

It was Earthpelt's turn to be cold. "I've found enough followers, and they all believe that Starclan arre still watching us, and will always be. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Willowpaw is making traveling herbs right now."

Blackstar's eyes widened. "I don't believe you!"

"Well, I do." Earthpelt said, "And I hope you will make the right choices for your clan in the moons to come. You are a good leader." Earthpelt dipped his head. "And may Starclan light your path."

Blackstar slept uneasily that night. Little did he know that in the following morning, a group of cats will be standing by the entrance of the camp, saying their last good-byes. He would later come to regret this moment.


	2. Ch2 New Hope

This chapter takes place approximately 2 days after chapter 1, _Final Farewell._

The leaves of a bush rustled as Willowpaw emerged from behind it, with a small mouse dangling in her jaws. It was the evening of the third day after Earthpelt had made his announcement and they were still on their way to their new home. Earthpelt assured the other cats that within a four day trip they could reach their destination. He claimed that he was shown where to go by a bunch of Starclan cats in his dreams, and that they also told him that it was their destiny.

Most cats were unbelieving, but they were inspired by Earthpelt's determination of bring them to a better place to live, so they continued to follow him.

The journey proved difficult when you were traveling with almost half of your clan. They tried to move faster, but other members of the group, like Nightwing's kits and Purestream, whose swollen belly looked like it was going to explode any moment now. They also often had to pause to hunt, and Willowpaw would come around to all the cats and check if they have a scratch, or if the pads of their paws are fine after hours of walking. And she even had to help with hunting herself if the prey was scarce in the area.

So Willowpaw padded up to the small clearing to see Eaglescreech and Morningglow guarding the makeshift camp. She gave them a small nod and walked on to find Nightwing watching her kits play with leaves. She dropped her mouse in front of Nightwing and the Queen gave a purr of thanks.

"How are the kits doing?" asked Willowpelt.

Nightwing took a bite of the warm fresh-kill. "They are healthy and growing stronger every day. I think this journey is a big challenge for them, but they are all very excited. I haven't seen them ever with as much energy as this!" She paused and Mistykit bundled up to the half-eaten mouse and gave it a sniff. Nightwing then called over her other kits and proceeded to chew up the rest of the fresh-kill for them to eat.

Willowpaw smiled and padded over to Purestream, who was uncomfortably sitting in an awkward position, and grooming herself. She looked up as Willowpaw approached.

"Oh, Willowpaw" She exclaimed, "I feel like the kits are trying to push their way out inside me!"

Willowpaw sat down beside her and touched Purestream's shoulder with her tail soothingly. "It'll be fine as soon as we reach the new camp. Then I'll find some herbs and help you deliver the kits."

Purestream touched her nose with the medicine cat apprentice's muzzle. "Thank you." She said.

In her dream, Willowpaw was padding in a forest. It was similar to the one they were traveling in now. However she could not see the sun, as it was usually seeping through the tree canopy and onto the ground below. Here, fog floated past, and everything was dark. Suddenly Willowpaw heard a swish and saw a shadow dart around a bush.

A cat?

And then she saw another. And yet another.

Turning around, Willowpaw saw that all around her, shadowy cats were milling about, and they seemed to be whispering something. The sound got louder and louder, until the whole forest was filled with the chorus of a single word.

Willowpaw

The cats' mews were anxious and pleading, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Willowpaw. Willowpaw. Willowpaw.

Willowpaw looked around, horrified. And then the shadows of trees and cats alike blended into one massive spinning tornado, with Willowpaw falling in the center.

"Willowpaw!"

Willowpaw's eyes flashed open and she scrambled up, looking for the source of the call.

"Willowpaw! Wake up!" It was Sootclaw. He stood by Willowpaw's temporary nest, prodding her with a paw. "It's Purestream! She's kitting!

Willowpaw bounded over to Purestream's nest with a thick twig. By now, the noise had awakened most of the clan, and they were all tired and confused. Sootclaw paced back and forth, with a pained look on his face, glancing over at his mate every so often. Nightwing was trying to calm down Purestream, and the apprentices, Sagepaw and Redpaw, sat nearby, awaiting any orders from Willowpaw.

Willowpaw had never helped a Queen give birth on her own, especially without any herbs. So she found a fat twig for Purestream to bite on. When she saw the twig, Purestream's eyes wided. But suddenly a shudder overcame her, and Willowpaw quickly shoved the twig into Purestream's mouth.

"I can feel the kits coming" Purestream's mew was muffed by the twig.

Willowpaw carefully put one of her paws on Purestream's belly, just like how her mentor showed her. Instantly, she could feel a kit squirming trying to get out. "The first one's coming!" She yowled "Purestream, PUSH!"

Purestream pushed with all her might, and a little wet bundle popped out. It rolled to Nightwing's waiting paws, who began to lick it furiously.

Sootclaw, padded up and glanced fondly at his new son. "Is this it?" He questioned the medicine cat.

"Yes. One healthy kit." But Willowpaw's attention turned to Purestream, who still hadn't stopped bleeding. "Redpaw!" She turned to the apprentice. "Go fetch some cobwebs!"

Redpaw was gone and back within a heartbeat. He handed over a small wad of cobwebs "Sorry, these were all I could find" He muttered.

Willowpaw applied the cobwebs onto Purestream's bleeding belly. But even so, Purestream's breathing slowed, and her eyes gently closed. Sootclaw's face was a mask of horror. He lean down to put his nose on Purestream's muzzle, and found that she was still breathing.

"Please, don't go!"

But Purestreams was slipping away. And with her last bit of energy, she opened her eyes. The last thing that she would ever see was Sootclaw's bright and pleading golden eyes, staring down at her. Then her vision began to blur…but she could see her mate's eyes like the last dying embers in a forest full of ashes. So she heaved in one last breath as whispered ever so softly, one word, which only Sootclaw could hear.

"_Emberkit"_

Willowpaw woke in yet another dream. _I haven't had this many weird dreams when I was back in Shadowclan! _But the thought made her a little sad; as she remembered the friends she had to leave behind to pursue Earthpelt's idea of a new clan. But in this dream Willowpaw felt more…familiar.

_Am I in Starclan? _

_No, It can't be…_

As she was pondering this, a cat stepped out silently from behind a tree. To her astonishment, Willowpaw saw Purestream padding towards her.

Purestream smile gently and touched muzzles with Willowpaw. "You are going to become a wonderful medicine cat one day. Soon." Then she sat down beside Willowpaw.

Purestream continued. "I just wanted you to know that, although I'm gone to the cats of the soon to be Earthclan, I will always be watching them."

"From…St-Starclan?" Willowpaw stuttered.

"No, from now on, I will be part of a clan called Pureclan. I will help you and Earthpelt build your Earthclan, and I am sorry that I cannot exactly be part of it. But if you need me, I will always be here." She gestured with her tail and their surroundings. For the first time, Willowpaw realized that they were in an open field, with crisp turquoise blades of grass, tall trees with white bark and silver tainted leaves. The sky lit up the nearby stream with colours of twilight. Wow, thought Willowpaw, Pureclan is magnificent! She was so focused on this that she didn't realize Purestream got up and was getting ready to leave. And as Willowpaw leaped up, the sparkling Pureclan cat turned her head and her kind gaze fell upon the little medicine cat apprentice.

"Remember Willowpaw…Pureclan will be guiding you every step of the way. And even if you don't believe it anymore, Starclan will too"


End file.
